


Plot Bunny House

by lindajenner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/pseuds/lindajenner
Summary: Where my ideas come to roost





	1. A Letter Makes a Difference

_Professor Snape_

_I understand that you disliked my father, but my mother was your friend. As her son I am asking for your help. Please._

_I don’t trust Dumbledore, he left me with Petunia, he insists that I go back there every year, even though I’ve told him about Vernon, he beats me, whips me and I’m basically starved there. I’ve more broken bones than unbroken ones. I’ve never seen a doctor or a healer. Ever. Dumbledore knows this. But he keeps sending me back._

_Someone put my name in the goblet and now Voldemort is back. I will happily swear on whatever you want if it will let you believe that._

_Fawkes likes me and he and the sorting hat have told me lots of things. Things that Dumbledore doesn’t want me to know._

_I need help if I’m going to survive two powerful wizards and a fat muggle trying to kill me. Please, professor. Please meet with me and let me show you what I know._

_I’m scared, professor. I don’t want to die and fawkes says that’s what Dumbledore plans for me._

_Please help._

_Harry_


	2. Tri-Wizard Tournament? Oh, hell no!

After name comes out of goblet, Harry snaps. Decides that if friends and teachers won’t help him it’s up to him to get out of this. All he can think of is getting away from Hogwarts.

Nearly headless nick appears and tells harry that Hogwarts wants to speak to him, leads him to RoR. Hogwarts tells harry of Dumbles plan that harry must die to kill Voldy. Hogwarts disagrees and tell harry how to gather and destroy Horcruxes. Harry sends dobby to fetch diary, even though destroyed, it still bears taint of voldy’s soul. Hogwarts tells harry how to find diadem and gives him spell to call other Horcruxes to him.

Remember in RoR, room gives you what you require. Harry requires the Horcruxes and a way to destroy them. Hogwarts tells harry that he is Horcruxe and to remove it he will require a second person.

Harry says Sirius.

Sirius wakes in RoR wondering what in hell is going on. Hogwarts and harry explain. Sirius rants. agrees that harry should get rid of Horcruxes and removes Horcruxe from harry’s scar. Hogwarts walks harry and Sirius through destroying each Horcruxe, including their containers. Harry requires the head of Voldy to be unattached to body. Hogwarts provides voldy’s head on a silver tray, but kept in stasis.

Hogwarts then suggests that Sirius and harry should look at getting away from Dumbles control.

Hogwarts slows time in ror so plans can be made.

Sirius tells Hogwarts that to free him, they’d need Pettigrew. Hogwarts provides Pettigrew in human form, inside cage that stops him from accessing his Animagus form. Sirius asks for Pettigrew to be placed, still in cage, in middle of Diagon alley. Hogwarts suggests having him dosed with veritaserum, so he cannot lie. Harry suggests cursing him with a truth spell, so he will never be able to lie again. Hogwarts teaches harry how to cast truth spell in parseltongue so _finite_ or _finite incantatum_ won’t break it. They decide that harry should be removed first, then Sirius cleared.

Sirius starts to laugh, he’s come up with best prank ever. **Kill harry potter**. Hogwarts creates golem, infuses it with harry’s magical signature and blood, but because is golem, unless harry wills it, golem will be ‘dead’. Sirius’ plan is for ‘harry’ to commit suicide after leaving letter (sent to Dumbles, prophet, dmle, Sirius and Remus). Decide on hanging in great hall, nothing can be hidden then.

Between the three of them, they decide that harry should be de-aged and adopted by a distant black relative, the grandson of Marius black, Sirius’ mother’s uncle who was disowned for being a squib, but as harry is magical, he is to be fostered by Sirius, as father is dying of cancer

Story will be that Archer Black’s wife (Sarah Louise Montgomery) died in childbirth, he raised their son, Ares (Ares died at birth, but Harry will now become Ares), archer is now dying, but as Ares is wizard, Archer writes to Sirius as lord black to beg for Aries to be returned to black family. Sirius will offer to adopt Ares and make him heir black.

Hogwarts with remove harry before dawn. But wait for ten days before placing Pettigrew in Diagon alley.

Harry thinks for a bit and plans. He knows that even as lord black Sirius has little money, because his mother spent as much as she could before she died, as she knew that Sirius would one day be freed and he would be lord black, she wasn’t going to leave any money for him.

Harry calls for all single compartment expanded trunks with reset-able security. Empties them and sets them aside.

Then accio’s all uncursed, uncharmed, unjinxed, unhexed galleons. Labels 3 trunks with ‘galleons – clean’

Calls for another trunk – accio’s all other galleons

Calls for another trunk – accio’s uncursed, uncharmed, unjinxed, unhexed sickles.

Calls for another trunk – accios’ uncursed, uncharmed, unjinxed, unhexed wands. Plans to stop at lost wand room (on 3rdfloor near DADA room) and add all wands there. Sorts through and finds wand that accepts him, keeps it out.

Calls for another trunk – accio’s all other wands

Calls for another trunk – accio’s uncursed, uncharmed, unjinxed, unhexed books.

Calls for another trunk – accio’s all other books.

Calls for another trunk – accio’s all things belonging to James potter, lily evans, lily potter, Remus lupin, Sirius black and regulus black that are within the grounds of Hogwarts.

Calls for another trunk – accio’s all goblin-made items(plans to trade them back to goblins)

Calls for satchel, shrinks trunks and places them in satchel.

Writes letter explaining how cruel his life is, what Dumbles plans for him, to face Voldy with no training, so that Voldy can kill him and Dumbles can step forward as hero and kill Voldy to be hero. Includes memories from time at Dursley's with beatings, first year (killing troll, and quirrell), second year (Weasley’s breaking him out of privet drv, the basilisk and school turning on him), third year (dementors, rescuing Sirius at lake, finding pettigrew)(leaving out Hermione’s time turner), fourth year (Tri-wizard and school turning on him again, so-called ‘Moody’ using Imperius on students), and through all of this, the lack of assistance from teachers and adults. Leaves Hedwig to Remus. Snaps wand, wraps it in letter to Dumbledore, leaves it on staff table in great hall under disillusionment charm that will fade when golem hits floor.

Hogwarts brings archer black (yes he exists) to Ror, tells him of their plans, he agrees and provides his own blood and a lock of hair from dead wife for bloodline adoption. Harry takes adoption potion. Hogwarts gives harry de-aging potion, but tells him not to take it yet.

harry upset, but agrees that he needs to remove himself from potter and evans families. Disowns and repudiates himself from evans family first. Disowns and repudiates himself from potter family second. Harry is now only Aries Montgomery (after adopted mother’s maiden name) black.

Goes with archer to new home, knows he will have to stay there for a month. Takes satchel with trunks.

Sirius and harry don’t plan on telling anyone that harry killed Voldy, instead they plan to place display cabinet with destroyed Horcruxes and voldy’s head in atrium of ministry on same day as Pettigrew placed in Diagon alley.

Sirius returns to Grimmauld place, knows can’t tell Remus, Hermione or Ron.

Golem falls in middle of breakfast, students scream, letter flares and becomes visible, Dumbles pockets letter not knowing what it is, but fearing worst. Check golem, thinks it real harry, but can’t hide it at too many students and teachers saw. Is forced to call Aurors. Dumbles remembers letter, reads it and breaks down, all plans gone now.

10 Days later Display cabinet found early morning. Aurors and ministry freak.

One hour later Pettigrew is found in cage in Diagon alley, trial is held and Sirius is freed. Sirius chucks wobbly and accuses Dumbles of grooming harry as murderer and as only person with legal connection to harry sues Dumbles for godson’s death. Has Dumbles removed from school.

Another five days and harry takes de-aging potion (becomes six years old. potion will affect harry/Ares, not just physically but mentally as well, but takes time, immediately he is fine, but over next week his mind becomes more immature, he still has all memories but will be more childlike by time Aurors and Sirius turn up) and archer sends letter via Gringotts for Sirius re; Ares. Wizengamot hesitant to let Sirius have young child, he vows in Wizengamot that he will not let this child down the way the Wizarding world let harry down. Blood adopts Ares, names him heir black. Ares gives Sirius the satchel and letter saying, cursed gold and sickles were given to marius when he left the family, with intent to kill him, the other is what has been acquired through the years, from gambling, businesses, rents and sale of properties, etc.

Ares and Sirius return to Grimmauld place, Remus is there still upset about harry’s death, is shocked when Ares tells him he used to be harry. Tell Remus about learning to cast a patronus and all the little details about their time together.

The three decide not to tell Hermione and Ron, feeling it would be cruel and that Ron wouldn’t be able to resist telling his mother who would likely tell Dumbles, putting them all back in the position they’d just got out of.


	3. Order of the Fried Chicken

School’s out and harry is back at Dursley's, letter arrives by muggle post for harry, its from snape.

_Potter_

_I’m pleased to see that you no longer place the headmaster on a pedestal. The destruction of his office is a good indication of his position in your life._

_There is much he has kept to himself and his actions and reasoning for this last year are beyond tolerable. He actions, or lack thereof, almost caused my death. And while I assume that you would not regret this, understand this. I took a vow to protect you. no. not exactly protect you. the vow I took states that I will do whatever I can to see that you live. The headmaster seems to think that means that as long as you breathe, I am keeping my vow._

_I do not. I will no longer stand back and watch as my friend’s child is put in danger time after time._

_I will be on Order surveillance duty Monday morning from 5 am until midday. I would like to speak with you in regards to Sirius black, his life, his death and your future._

_Severus Snape._

Harry sends Hedwig with message to Snape to meet him in park, up the road at 6am.

Harry sits on bench and waits for Snape. Old man (Snape under glamour) sit down with him.

What about Sirius? Harry asks

Sirius black went through the veil in the department of mysteries, headmaster knows this, he also knows that there is a way to retrieve black.

What? How?

The veil. It was created as a prison. It has runes around it’s edges. Press the right runes at the right time and the veil will return an interred person. Getting the right runes at the right time is the problematic factor. However…

What?

Magic sees the veil as a prison or death, and once in prison or dead, black can no longer be Lord of and ancient and noble house. not according to magic.

So?

So, unless you claim lordship, within 30 days, it will revert to the oldest male of black blood who is yet to come of age. Draco.

Malfoy? Fuck.

Precisely. Not acceptable.

No.

You must claim the lordship. Immediately. The remains of black’s estate are up to you. you can, as lord black claim him dead, demand his will be read. Then a side-trip to the veil at the right time and without headmaster knowing, you can have your mutt back.

Why are you doing this? Why tell me all this?

Because it is the right thing to do, potter. Lily trusted me, until I was stupid, until I said something I shouldn’t have and I lost that trust. But… after seeing you and black together then seeing what his loss has done to you, I have made a choice. I choose to act as though your mother forgave me and still trusts me. That means that my vow that you live, means so much more than just you breathing. Neither can live will the other survives.

The prophecy.

Yes. Headmaster is deliberately not allowing you any training. He plans that you willingly walk to your death, not knowing if there is any other way. Not even trying to find another way.

What?! Why?!

Because one of you must die at the hands of the other and if you have no training, there is little chance of your survival and once the dark lord has killed you, he will be mortal and the headmaster can step up as the reluctant saviour again and kill the dark lord.

Dumbledo-

No! don’t say his name. he’s placed tracking charms on you, if you say his name, he can listen in on what you say and he will know where you were when you said it.

Oh. Why?

You are his weapon. His expendable weapon.

Right. forgot… and you want to help me?

Yes.

Gimme a minute. Harry paces back and forth in front of Snape.

… time passes

… and passes

…

…

do you know the ritual or the runes and the order they have to be pressed in?

I do.

And you know when?

Yes

Right, of course you do. So… what’s your plan?

I will tell the headmaster that the dark lord has narrowed your location down to greater London area, specifically Islington or surrey.

Headquarters and here.

Yes.

I will say that there is a strong chance that any wards placed will allow the dark lord in, as he used your blood in his resurrection, thus enabling him to pass through any ward that you can pass through or are inside of, as the wards may see him as an extension of you.

Eww.

Very. And add to this, a ward to keep out darkmarks is useless as he doesn’t have one. A ward to keep out dark creatures is also useless as a) lupin is a werewolf and b) the dark lord isn’t a creature, he’s technically an ensouled golem

A what?

An ensouled golem. A golem is a construct, usually of mud and stick, or blood and bone, as Pettigrew created. When it’s ensouled, like his is, it slips into a category void. Not just a golem, as it has a soul, so golem wards won’t hold it, but it’s not a living being either, it was a created being.

Like a machine?

Exactly. A living machine. It’s definition allows it to slip through the ward loopholes.

Damn.

Agreed.

So… what’s the rest of your plan?

Headmaster is not very happy with you, just at the moment. I want to use that, and the information on the dark lord having your blood and what that means, to get the headmaster to assign you to me. Meaning that I have placed a number of very weak compulsions, so weak that individually they are unnoticeable, but together they are almost as strong as an Imperius. But as each will be fractionally different, only together will they push in the direction needed. He will think that the idea is his.

And the idea is?

The idea is that you are placed somewhere that the dark lord would never think to look for you… with a marked follower.

Meaning you.

I am the only marked follower that headmaster controls.

Or thinks he controls.

Or thinks he controls… I will of course argue, but after the information I will have just provided, my arguments will hold little strength.

What’s the chances that he’ll insist on company?

Zero… he can’t afford to bring me to the attention of the dark lord.

But won’t having me in your house do that?

It would, but this plan accounts for you and one other.

Sirius?

Lupin

Remus? What? How?

I incorporate lupin first, then you.

How?

I simply tell the dark lord that black’s death and the headmasters actions have caused lupin to be close to snapping and that he no longer supports the old man. He’s a dark creature and the old man has just ignored the destruction of the last of his chosen pack.

Harry nods. That would work. And me?

The old man will suggest that that you take a blood potion to make you look more like my family and then have shacklebolt or moody, make the claim that you are my illegitimate, and unknown to date, son.

Your what now?

My son.

I don’t think Remus or Sirius are going to take that too well.

You would be surprised. Lupin is already aware of this scenario and it was his idea to give you such a blood potion, in fact, both he and black were planning a breakout of similar design.

Uh? What?

Though, they had planned to de-age both you and black, when they did so-.

What- no. stop. Back to your plan. Theirs later. What will you tell the old man about remus?

Simply that if lupin stays with me, I can a) brew wolfesbane, b) let the dark lord think I’m trying to turn lupin away from headmaster.

Same as you’ll tell snake-face?

Yes. Once headmaster has assigned you to me, and the blood potion is taken having Lucius inform the dark lord of my indiscretion some years ago, without my input will cover you. then it is simply a case of visiting the ministry and the DoM. Press the runes, hide black under your cloak and leave.

Alright, assuming that all goes to plan, then what?

I know what headmaster plans to do this summer and when. We simply get in before him.

To what?

Not here. Once you have black back, then I’ll explain more.

Harry frowns

If you wish I will swear an oath on it. But once you know, there is little chance of hiding that knowledge from either headmaster, your ‘family’ or your friends.

Family… what about my friends?

Yes. Lupin expressed an opinion that you would want them either informed or with you. I was not in agreement, but he provided memories from the ministry for me to view, the six of you are… you are a unit, what one knows the others should know. Then there are the twins…

Fred and George?

Yes… lupin and I want a little more time to work out how to incorporate the others into our plan, but we are both in agreement that all of them are needed.

What if…

If…?

What if… once I’m with you and we get Siri back, what if you tell Voldy that dumb-cluck and the fried chooks are forcing you to take my friends and train them, that Dumbles wants them to befriend your ‘son’. while you tell dumb-cluck that Voldy wants you to train the new recruits and the only way to avoid this it to pretend to train fried chook recruits.

Fried chook?

Fried chook, phoenix… what’s the difference, really?

Snape tries to smother laughter. – not much, apparently. And yes, that may just work. If… you can convince your ‘chook recruits’.

Harry smirks. I’ll send Hermione a letter, she’ll convince the others, but fair warning… Luna probably already knows.


	4. Constant Vigilence helps

After 4thyear, twins hear Dumbledore and Snape talking about harry, (conversation shown in pensieve during Hogwarts battle), they approach moody and tell him what Dumbledore plans for harry. twins, harry, Sirius and moody begin to make plans. Trial(12 august 1995) for underage magic works well for their plans.

Sirius buys two personal transfiguration rings from Gringotts, (ring alters person’s appearance, but because goblin made, wizards scan can’t detect it).

Sirius approaches Gringotts to buy new ids. Gringotts tell him about bloodline conversion rituals, if he can get hair and blood from someone, goblins can make him genetically their son with no genetic connection to previous parents. Sirius goes hunting and finds his mother’s uncle Marius castor black was disowned for being a squib, who changed his name from black to grimmley as soon as he was old enough. Marius married charlus potter’s twin sister Charlotte Elizabeth (also disowned for being a squib). Charlus is Harry’s great grandfather (Harry – James – Fleamont – Charlus).

Marius had a son Castor James, who is a wizard, he didn’t attend Hogwarts, but went to a small local day school as his parents were poor and Marius wanted to keep his son out of the Wizarding war and away from black family control. Castor married a witch, Jessica Anne stebbing, from an unremarkable family, she died in childbirth along with the child. Sirius convinces Castor to allow him to convert to being Castor and Jessica’s son. Goblins create paper trail that says Sirius is Patrick (Paddy) James Grimmley, in 1995 he is 27 years old, (23 march 1968) widowed when his wife Alyssa Marie Moody (moody’s daughter, that no one knows existed) dies in building collapse just weeks after their son Henry Clayton(Harry) is born (30 jan 1990).

Goblins have blood from Alyssa as she moody’s daughter and had left blood with moody for ‘emergencies’.

Twin are going with harry, will remove themselves from Weasley and Prewett lines, Gringotts will forge docs stating them halfbloods, (muggleborn mother, muggle father), orphaned at 2 years old. Docs will say that Patrick is fostering twins and adoption is in progress, only final court hearing left to do. Twins new names are finlay taylor and grafton barrett delmore 10 April 1988.

Harry has time-turner that he stole from McGonagall’s office at end of third year (one given to Hermione, he copied original and left fake with McGonagall). Sirius makes portkey that comes apart, needs to be put back together to work, so won’t register on ministry entrance detectors.

Plan is for harry to use portkey to get to Gringotts whether or not he wins trial. Harry has already send dobby with his key to empty trust vault (before 31 July when vault is automatically topped-up).

Moody takes harry to Gringotts (week before trial), has Horcruxe removed from harry’s scar, made into Horcruxe detector. Gringotts find Horcruxe in Bellatrix's vault. Goblins reclaim cup and remove Horcruxe from it, destroying Horcruxe but not cup. Moody and Sirius show harry (back at Grimmauld plc) and find locket (Kreacher insists in watching as goblins remove Horcruxe from locket and destroy it. Moody and Sirius (using time-turner) hunt down ring and take to Gringotts for same.

When harry goes to ministry for trial, after trial he goes to bathroom, puts portkey back together. In atrium, harry walking with Arthur and twins (twins holding harry n keeping public away), says portkey activation(delayed activation). Harry acts surprised/scared as portkey starts, drops wand and cries out. Portkey takes harry and twins to inner Gringotts.

Sirius waited until harry leaves for trial and tell molly n tonks he’s going to sit with Buckbeak. Once in room he explains to beaky that beaky needs to leave, he transfigures beaky to be a darker colour, tying it to beaky’s blood, so it can’t be undone without Sirius’ magical signature. Also puts a notice-me-not charm on beaky that will expire in a set amount of time. Once beaky flies away, Sirius uses a secret passage from beaky’s room (which was once the master’s rooms) to outside the property wards. He uses transfiguration ring to change appearance and apparates to Gringotts. He empties his own personal vault and removes as much gold from black vault as is permitted, then does bloodline conversion to become Patrick ‘Paddy’ James Grimmley.

Harry n twins arrive in Gringotts. Harry empties his newly topped-up trust vault. Does bloodline conversion that makes him Henry Clayton Grimmley, son of Patrick and Alyssa Grimmley. Takes permanent de-aging potion (removes 10 years, making him 5 years old), Sirius hands him the second transfiguration ring which changes him into 25-30 year old man. De-aging potion takes 10 days to set, regardless of transfiguration ring, which is only temporary (max 2 hours at a time).

Twins remove themselves from both Prewett and Weasley families, stating negligence, Patrick (as seneschal of Grimmley family) offers sanctuary, they also take de-aging potion (removes 10 years, makes them 7), Gringotts rents them two more transfiguration rings.

All that remains is snake and diadem. Plan is to use time turner to go back 12 hours, raid lost wand room at Hogwarts, Sirius decides that if Hogwarts will allow them, they will take all the wands (he plans on asking the Room for the knowledge of an almost completed Wandier’s (wand maker’s) apprentice). They retrieve diadem from Hogwarts, before Dumbles knows that they are after it, Sirius takes diadem to Gringotts while harry n twins gut room of requirement of galleons, gold, jewellery, gems, books, pictures etc. including items belonging to marauders, lily Evans and all goblin made items. 

With help from dobby, muggle explosives are set around riddle manor. Harry deliberately alerts Nagini, who attacks them, Fred uses sword he found in Room to behead snake. harry gives dobby the ok and dobby blows riddle manor to kindling. Sirius casts charm to check for survivors. No survivors.

Pair apparate back to Gringotts, provide memories as proof of destruction of Voldy (later Dumbles told by Snape that Darkmark is completely gone). Dumbles comes to conclusion that death-eaters kidnapped harry n twins and somehow twins, harry n Voldy are all killed. Also thinks that Sirius had location and health tracking charms on Harry and went after him when alerted, dying in process.

All Dumbles tracking charms fail because are set on Harry James Potter’s blood and Harry is not a Potter anymore, he’s converted to a Grimmley. Same with Molly’s clock, Fred and George’s hands fell off.

Arthur’s head of house and molly’s aunt Muriel both tell Arthur that twins are no longer Weasley’s or Prewetts, 3 ways that can happen, 1- die, 2 – disowned, or 3 – disown themselves. Both heads think, given Dumbles’ comments, twins are dead and clock only confirms it.

Harry gives trunks from Room to goblins to place in new vaults. Goblins will remove all non-beneficial charms, curses, jinxes, hexes and enchantments on all items harry removed from Room, in exchange for ¼ of goblin made items, another ¼ of goblin made items will be given to Gringotts once Patrick, Harry and twins have all new papers. Final ½ will remain in Harry and Patrick control as surety, but will be willed back to Gringotts upon Harry’s death.

Patrick harry and twins leave Gringotts. Go to Castor’s and stay quiet for a week. Luna is there waiting for them, saying she is babysitter/nanny for them. After holidays Luna sends letter to Remus asking if he’d be tutor to three energetic boys.

For public story Remus is hired as mentor/tutor for twins and harry while Patrick completes his wandier’s apprenticeship with ollivander.


	5. Bilbo Thorin Bilbo Thorin Bilbo Thorin Say what?

Time Travel  
Bilbo goes back to two years prior to quest. Heads to bree to order hobbit-sized weapons.   
Pointed to dwarrow blacksmith's forge by Tom Barliman at Pancy Pony.  
Dwalin is in charge of forge.  
Bilbo gives his designs and starts to negotiate cost.  
Thorin walks in from back courtyard  
Sees Bilbo and stares.  
Bilbo?  
Thorin?  
Bilbo.  
Thorin.  
Bilbo!  
Thorin!  
Say what?


	6. A Marauder in the Company

Sirius oes through veil, meets up with company.   
Grimms on Arda are size of horses.   
Protects company, saves Bilbo.   
On Carrock challenges Gandalf (snark-off)  
Conjures cushion, fire, kettle, augamenti to fill kettle.   
Reaches into pocket, up to elbow looking for bag of tea. Cant find, accio’s tea. Darjeerling tea, of course. Offers tea to company.   
Bilbo yells ‘finally a civilized being’   
Sirius looks at him ‘would you like a cushion?’  
Bilbo ‘yes, please.’ Pauses, points at wand. ‘does that thing make biscuits, too?’  
“nope, but I’ve got some of molly’s cake in my pocket. Woman’s a harridan, but a brilliant cook.’  
Gets to Laketown, is told about dragon, mutters something about needed his godson as Harry’s the only one that can out fly a bloody dragon. dwarrow confused.   
Argument explodes between Sirius and bard about the dragon. Sirius says the only good dragon is a dead one, bard wants them to leave it alone.   
The argument get loud. Sirius leaves with dwarrow.   
When Smaug comes to Laketown Bard mutters about stupid bloody wizards and grabs at thing in rafters holding herbs. Not black arrow but a broom. A Firebolt.  
Once kids are in boat with Tauriel, bard smirks and mounts the broom, shoots off into the sky and battles with the dragon, lands on its back and summons the sword of Gryffindor. Kills dragon with basilisk venom-coated sword.  
Flies for Erebor catches up with company.  
Bard lands and decks Sirius.   
‘you walked out in the middle of an argument, Padfoot.’  
‘what the fuck?’ Sirius  
‘you wanted my help and then you bailed. Way to get the godson on side, black.’  
Thorin wonders what in mordor is going on. Bard tells story ‘bard = Harry’ oops.


	7. Let's FIx this

Adult harry wakes in 5 yr old body.   
Storms into Hogwarts just in time for start of term feast.   
Uses wandless magic to almost blast great hall’s door back.   
Yells at Dumbles  
‘Dumbledore! Your office! Right now.’ turns to leave hall, stops, turns back. ‘better bring Snape, too’  
by the time Dumbles and Snape catch up Harry’s standing in front of gargoyle, he snarls and snaps his fingers and gargoyle jumps aside.   
He stomps into office. Heads straight for pensieve cupboard, empties it into a phial.   
Uses his fingers to pull memories from his head and place them in pensieve.   
Turns to Dumbles and Snape.  
‘you’d better watch, otherwise you’ll never believe.’  
Dumbles and Snape watch Harry's memories, come out looking like going to be sick.   
Harry says nothing just snaps his fingers to conjure buckets for them.   
calls for house elves to bring tea.  
‘Now’ says harry. ‘ lets fix this.”  
Both Dumbles and Snape nod


	8. Maruaders 2nd Gen. V's Weasley Twins

multi travellers, all unknowing of others, get to Hogwarts for first year (1991) everything goes as per book/movies until sorting.

Hermione sorted into Slytherin.

Harry and Ron exchange startled glances,

‘what the hell is she doing?’ Ron mutters as turns back to Hermione

‘dunno.’ Harry answers. ‘its adrestia (goddess of terror) who knows what she’s doing?”

Ron and Harry freeze, slowly pan to look at each other.

‘tyr (Norse god of strategy)?” harry asks

‘Ares(Greek god of war)?’ Ron asks

eyebrows rise

Neville sorted into Slytherin

Ron n harry look at each other, again

‘aeneas?’ Ron asks (son of Aphrodite and priam of troy)

“apparently’ harry answers

‘scuse me, titans, coming through’ voice from behind them, turning find Draco.

“mars(roman god of war)’ says Ron

‘save us a seat.’ adds harry.

Draco nods

All 5 Get sorted into Slytherin. wage war against twins. Terrify entire school, including staff.

A week later, prophet declares Sirius black dead and harry gets letters that reads, ‘Slytherin really? Did you have to?”(in lupin’s writing) and ‘the veil sucks and why Slytherin?’ (in Sirius’ writing).

‘Hermes (God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, language, thieves and writing.(Remus)) and mercury (messenger of the gods and bearer of souls to the underworld(Sirius)) are back.’ Harry smirks

“what about Phobos and diemos?” mione asks (personification of fear and terror, respectively)

‘Lets find out’ Harry grins and stands up ‘wheezes rule umbitch for ever’ he yells. Receives lots of confused and scared looks, but gets

‘too bloody right’ from twins.

‘they’re back’ harry and Ron say together

‘oh good, I can use some help.’ Snape say as he walks past, ‘also… detention, potter, granger, Weasley, Longbottom… for… I’m sure I can think of something, later, potter’

‘yessir.’ Harry answers.

‘we need a name for Snape.’ Mione says

‘hades (god of underworld)’ Neville offers

‘yes,’ everyone says together


	9. Hippogriff For Black?

50 yr old harry, receives letter from deceased Arthur Weasley, letter tells of Dumbles plot to make harry into his weapon, of thefts from vaults, hiding of inheritances and amortentia. Implicates molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy and the ministry.

Harry explodes. Goes to Gringotts and shows goblins. Goblins do tests, find Ginny’s children not Harry’s. goblins angry, offer Harry chance at retaliation. When told what retaliation is, grins and asks for one day, he wants to confront those involved. Gringotts warn that doing so is dangerous, give him portkey that will return him to Gringotts if he pulses his magic into it.

Confronts molly and Ginny at burow. Neither are apologetic. Harry leaves. Goes to Diagon, to www, confronts Ron and Percy. Again neither apologetic. George furious, fires Ron, disowns himself from Weasley family in disgust, floo’s bill, tells him. Bill contemplates for a bit, then also disowns self from Weasley family. Being eldest, bill is able to claim Prewett title, disowns molly and her offspring, re-owns George. George swears oath of loyalty to Harry.

Harry exposes entire fiasco to prophet, goes to ministry, divorces Ginny, removes her and her children from potter family. Back to Gringotts, empties what remains of personal vaults into chest. Ritual will make Harry dead in current time, but override younger body with older one.

Harry wakes, squashed into cupboard. Groans, 50 yr old bodies aren’t meant to bend like that.

Quietly, using wandless and wordless magic, harry transfers blood wards from himself to Dudley. He may have no love for petunia and absolutely loath Vernon, but Dudley is family and after the war, the two reconnected and became friendly, until Dudley's dead via plane-crash at 35. Leaves privet drive, apparates to the shrieking shack, goes into Hogwarts, stops on third floor and empties Lost Wand Room of all wands sold before 1970. Heads up to 7thfloor, asks RoR for Room of lost and Hidden things. Empties a chest and summons every goblin-made item in room. Empties a second chest and summon everything else left there before 1970. Folds diadem in cloth and carefully places in top of chest contain goblin-made items.

Apparates directly into Gringotts. Gives goblins memory of events and their involvement. Goblins agree to help, for a price. Harry offers 1000 goblin-made items as payment. Gringotts accepts. Harry says this chest contains 1002 items and one Horcruxe.

Horcruxe?

Harry explains about the Horcruxes, what they are and where to find them. including the one that was once again in his head. goblins remove Horcruxe from Harry and assure him that they will deal with the rest, they’ll have it done before Harry’s plans are completed and enacted on.

Begin to plan.

Harry wants Sirius freed, tells goblins that Sirius didn’t have trial. Gringotts disgusted, create golem, tell harry all that needs to happen is that Sirius needs to place 10 drops of blood on the golem and it will take his appearance and magic signature. Golem will die 12 hours after Sirius ceases to be Sirius black.

Goblins state harry can’t access vault without Dumbles knowing, but once harry potter is dead, (same deal as with Sirius), they can consolidate his trust vault with the potter family vault. To do so, goblins have to open both vaults and lower all security measures. If during this time, harry were to summon (accio) galleons etc, from vaults, it’s not their concern. Same with Sirius’ vaults.

New goblin enters, says Remus Lupin is in main foyer asks for assistance with time travel related issue. Everyone blinks, Harry grins, says bring him on back.

Remus enters room, it older Remus as they was when he died not 25yrs old, sees older Harry, thinks he is James’ father fleamont. Not sure how to react. Then Harry tells him ‘No, remy, it’s Harry. I’m just a bit older than you remember, that’s all.’

Remus cries. He remembers Harry summoning he, Sirius, James and Lily in the forbidden forest, as he went to die.

Harry smacks him on the arm and says not anymore. Tells him of Dumbles and molly’s plan and his later life. Remus furious, wants to rip Dumbles limb from limb. Harry laughs in the face of a furious werewolf and offers a better, more appropriate solution.

Remus confused, what more appropriate than death?

Having his plans fail, of course.

What’s the plan?

You and me rescue Sirius, while the goblins find us a nice pair of squibs that died in the last month or so, that they can get blood or bone samples from, to adopt us post-mortem. They will also find and destroy all Voldy’s Horcruxes, (yes I told them where we found them), apparently they have a small army of free house-elves that can move through any-goblin placed ward. Once we have Sirius we come back here, get de-aged to our new ages, take the adoptions, Sirius and I will be 16 and you will be 19. Gringotts will get a backdated appointment for us with the wfs, for you to get custody of Sirius and I transferred to you after our ‘parents’ deaths.

Then what?

Goblin answers. We’ve chosen a middle-aged couple from Chester, they ran a small second-hand shop, nothing fancy, but enough to get by on. Both only children, both with deceased parents and no other kin. Great grandfather on his side disowned for being a squib. On hers, it was the grandmother. He died 10 days ago, instantly killed in a bus crash, she died a day later from injuries received in the same crash. No listed or known blood relatives. The will’s not due to be read until tomorrow. If you want to use them, that gives us enough time to alter the will to include the three of you.

Wonder what the chances are of Sirius remembering? Harry

Gods I hope so. How are we going to fetch him? Remus asks.

You’ll ride me and I’ll fly us out to Azkaban.

Ride you?

“yep. I’m a hippogriff Animagus.

Bloody potters.

Leave Gringotts, take portkey to Auskerry island (nearest land controlled by wizards), where Harry transforms into his Animagus form, a 17hand black roan hippogriff stallion. Remus reluctantly mounts up and Harry gallops and leaps into the air, Remus screams and clutches at Harry's mane and feathers. Takes 20 min to reach island, Harry hovers near Sirius’s cell and Remus calls out. ‘hippogriff for black?’

Sirius shocked but pleased. Remus tosses him the shrunken golem and Sirius bites his finger to drip blood onto the golem, golem changes. Holds onto Remus’ hand and transforms into Padfoot, Remus pulls the dog through the bars and hold on to him as Harry moves away from the island. Sirius transforms back to human and drags himself onto Harry's back behind Remus. Harry flies back to auskerry and the three portkey back to Gringotts.

Magellan James (Remus)

Ares evan (Harry)

Mars Kaynan (Sirius)


	10. House of Black Goes to War

Harry found RoR while training for the tri-wizard tournament. Room taught him how to be multi-Animagus.

Harry runs away from Dudley and gang, changes into Animagus, raven is 1st form. Hedwig leads Harry to Grimmauld plc. Sirius takes raven in. Dumbles tells order that Harry missing, prob kidnapped by Voldy’s crew. Sirius furious, Remus worried. Hermione, twins, bill worried. No one else worried.

Later that night in Sirius room raven turns back into Harry and writes letter for Sirius. Explaining he’d overheard Dumbles telling Snape that Harry was Horcruxe and had to die, Snape not happy and not convinced. Harry tells Sirius to use legilimency on Molly, her occlumency shields are for shit.

Next morning Sirius sees letter, reads it, confused, but prepared to do as Harry asked.

Does as Harry wanted and is furious.

Stomps off to library. Rants and screams about lying manipulators. Raven listens from back of chair.

Sirius stomps back to kitchen. Sits at head of table. Others come in. molly tells him to move, that’s Arthur's seat. Sirius stands, but instead of leaving, he cuts his hand and slaps it down on the table.

‘everyone sit!’ he orders.

Molly starts ranting.

‘silence’ Sirius ‘I Sirius Orion Arcturus Black, do hereby-‘

‘Sirius that is-‘ Dumbles starts to tell him off.

Sirius waves a hand and Dumbles is silenced.

‘-claim my position as lord of the house of black. May magic find me worthy.’

A flash of light and Sirius is dressed in black, the head of house ring clearly visible on his hand.

Dumbles not looking happy.

sirius calls Kreacher. Tells him to pack for the youngest Weasley’s and their parents. Turns and places his bloody hand on the kitchen fireplace.

‘I Lord Black claim this house as a house of black. Any protections not Family orientated are to be removed.’

Calls Kreacher again. Kreacher says all belongings are packed.

Sirius tells Kreacher to collect any item belonging to the house of black and return them to the house of black. ‘

Dumbles objects.

Sirius looks at dumbles frowns. ‘this is a house of black. Dumbledore, your presence is not required requested or wanted, you may leave. Fred George Bill Hermione Snape, Remus, tonks, moody you will come with me. The rest of you will leave my home.’

Sirius leads them upstairs around corners to a door that no one had seen before. ‘inside this door’ he says ‘is the black war chamber. Think carefully, do you support Harry or do you support Dumbledore, as of now they are not the same thing. If you support Harry make your oath at enter the room, if you are false in your oath the room will not permit you entrance.’

‘I support my friend Harry.’ Hermione said and entered the Room

'I support HarriKins.’ Fred entered the room

'I support HarriKins.’ George entered the room

'Of course I support Harry’ Bill followed the twins

'I support my cub. Remus entered.

'I support Harry. Tonks made to step into the room, but met an invisible barrier.

Sirius called for creature. ‘remove her and her possessions, she is not to enter the house of black again.’

Moody frowned, but spoke clearly. ‘I support Potter.’ He entered the room

Snape scowled, ‘I prefer Potter to Albus.’ And entered the room

Sirius entered the room ‘I received a letter from Harry last night. It said that he overheard Dumbledore talking to Snape, about how Harry is a Horcruxe and must die. He followed Dumbledore, afterwards, to a house in Hogsmeade. Albus knocked and was invited in. there were an elderly couple inside. After Dumbles places privacy wards, the couple dropped their glamours. It was James and Lily. They talked with Dumbledore, about Voldy’s Horcruxes. That he made A number of them. more than just Harry. James asked when ‘the Horcruxe’ would die. When Dumbles questioned about what he meant, James said ‘the Horcruxes is no son of mine. if it has to die was hasn’t it already been killed?’

Dumbles replied that Voldy must do it.

but its his Horcruxe. James argued.

And if he destroys it magic will rebound on him and destroy him.

Dumbles told them both must die. Harry has a Horcruxe in his head. the only way to destroy A Horcruxe is with killing curse, basilisk venom or fiendfyre. However he plans that Voldemort himself will kill Harry, quite probably using the killing curse. In doing so he will kill the Horcruxe and Harry.’

Sirius shakes his head ‘I will not let this happen. Harry is more than just my Godson. He is my son. James was unable to have children, he and Lilly asked me to provide the necessary samples so Lily could conceive. Harry is more my son than James’.

The Raven perched on the shelf took flight it flew directly at Sirius, its claws grasped at his shirt, then it changed, its wings became arms it’s feathers became shaggy black hair. The Raven was Harry.

Sirius looked at him, he held out his wand. ‘I Sirius Orion Arcturus black, do here by claim, Harrison James Aries Evan Potter black, as my son. To him I will be a father, to me he will be a son. As I will it mote it be.'

Harry looked at serious, serious nodded.

'I Harrison James Aries Evan Potter black, do here by claim Sirius Orion Arcturus black, as my father, to him I will be a son, to me he will be a father. As I will it mote it be.’

Harry held onto Sirius, Remus stood and hugged them both.

'Albus has plans for Harry, they aren’t good.' Snape says

'What can we do to help?' Bill asks

'Potter.' Moody snaps. 'You entered in the tournament?'

'Not willingly.'

'But you competed.'

'yes I won it.'

Moody blinks. 'You won?'

'Yep.' Harry grins.

'Good. Take an oath. Claim all vaults, all inheritances. Everything you can. Send the elf to Gringotts, get them to open a new vault. Transfer everything to it. then disown yourself from the potter line.'

Harry took a deep breath.

'I Harrison James Aries Evan Potter black, do hereby claim any and all inheritances, monies, lands, homes, businesses or other gifts bequeathed to me. As I will it so mote it be.'

Sirius called Kreacher, while Harry wrote out a note for the goblins. ‘take that to Bogrod and Bogrod only.’ Kreacher nodded and vanished.

Five minutes later he reappeared with a note.

It is done.

'Disown yourself from the potter line, now.' moody ordered.

'I Harrison James Aries Evans Potter black, do solemnly reject the one that claimed me without consent of my father Sirius Orion Arcturus black. I reject James fleamont charlus Potter. I reject all that is Potter and all that it means to be Potter. All rights all privileges all responsibilities, I am not Potter. From this moment forward I shall be known by a new name. I shall be Aries Orion Alphard Black. As I will it so mote it be.'

A flash of light and Harry began to change. The unruly messy hair became softer more like Sirius’, he stood taller and his eyes were now a blue/green instead of a vivid green.

Sirius smiled. He turned to the others.

'This is my son. Aries.'

'Hello Aries.' came from most people.

'Now what?' From moody.

Sirius smirked.

'Now the house of black declares war on house Dumbledore.'

'May I ask a question?' Snape

'You may.' Sirius

'If you are going against Dumbledore you will need allies. People that will stand with you. but you’re a wanted man, getting allies is going to be difficult. How-?'

'No it won’t.' Aries cuts in. 'Call the war council, father.'

Sirius blinks eyes wide. 'The war council?'

'The war council.'

'That mean all living blacks of my generation.'

'Yes.'

'Ah… Bellatrix? Narcissa?'

'Yes.'

'Let them see my memory of James and Lily claiming me a Voldy Horcruxe. If Voldy knows, he’s not likely to want to kill me any more.'

'True that.' Fred

'Kreacher.' Says Sirius. 'Fetch me Bellatrix Druella Violetta Lestrange nee black. Tell her that lord black requests her presence in a matter of importance to her master.'

Kreacher vanishes

Kreacher reappears with Bellatrix a few minutes later.

'We are in the war chamber Bellatrix, you know the enchantments that this room holds. No lies may be said within this room. No untruths may be shown by the pensieve in this room. You know this to be true?'

Bellatrix frowns. 'Yes.'

Aries places a memory in the pensieve, it plays. It is a visual telling of the earlier discussion between Dumbledore, James and Lily. It continues with Harry becoming Aries

Bellatrix is stunned, stares at Aries. 'You are my lord’s Horcruxe?'

'I am.'

'Say it, say it all.'

'I Aries Orion alphard black am the Horcruxe of tom marvolo riddle known as Voldemort.' He lights a lumos.

'It true,' bella whispers

'It is.'

'What do you want?'

'I want Dumbledore dead at my feet.' Sirius growls

Bella cackles. 'I think my master would like that.'

'Kreacher will take you back, you may tell your master what we discussed. You may also tell him that the house of black is declaring war on the house of Dumbledore'

'Ah… maybe just on Albus, his brother’s ok, hates Albus almost as much as Voldy or you do.' moody.

Sirius looks question at snape who nods.

'I Sirius Orion Arcturus black, lord of the house of black declare war on Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The house of black will not rest until he is dead and his reputation is in ruins. As I will so shall it be.’

The war council consists of

Sirius

| 

lord black

| 

Aries

| 

heir black  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Remus

| 

consort black

| 

| 

Horcruxe  
  
Snape

| 

advisor to lord black

| 

Hermione

| 

advisor to heir black  
  
Moody

| 

advisor to lord black

| 

Fred n George

| 

shields to heir black  
  
Bellatrix

| 

daughter of house black

| 

| 

sons of house black via cedrella  
  
Narcissa

| 

daughter of house black

| 

Bill

| 

lord Prewett  
  
Rodolphus Lestrange

| 

guest and husband to Bellatrix

| 

| 

son of house black via cedrella  
  
Lucius Malfoy

| 

guest and husband to Narcissa

| 

Petunia

| 

head of house evans  
  
Draco Malfoy

| 

son of house black via Narcissa

| 

| 

advisor to heir black (payback on Lily  
  
Rita skeeter

| 

guest and informant

| 

Tom marvolo riddle

| 

guest and Horcruxe originator  
  
| 

| 

| 


	11. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield + 2 Marauders

Sirius goes through the veil. A year after battle of Hogwarts, Harry is charged with multiple counts of murder for killing DE’s. sentenced to the veil.

Hermione tells Harry about veil, not being veil of death, but veil between dimensions. Exit location has to be input before each person or veil will reset to default time and destination. Says that she will provide all her research and he can confirm for himself. Before he can, he’s arrested and charged. In holding cell, Mione visits and using muggle jargon tell him to be ready she will get supplies to him in veil room, that he is MOD and should call the hallows to him. He comments that the stick is broken, she laughs and says, the stick is what you want it to be. Broken, whole, lost, found, in his hand, his choice, same with rag and pebble. After she leaves he thinks about it, focuses and calls the elder wand to him. when it appears in his hand he is dumbfounded, he hadn’t thought it would work, he wastes no time in calling the cloak and the stone to him. removes shoes and takes a sock off, replaces shoes and transfigures sock into a Fidelius charmed bag, places hallows in bag and bag around neck in case of being searched.

Hermione preps a trunk. Shrunken, expanded, extra wands, potions, pensieve, brooms, library etc. as Harry is pushed towards veil, Hermione screams ‘catch’ and throws him trunk, he catches and falls through veil.

Veil tosses him out seconds after Sirius, in mid air. As he falls, he pulls out at shrunken broom Mione shoved into his pocket as she hugged him goodbye. Mounts broom and zips after Sirius, accio’s Sirius as he goes,

Just in time to meet Thorin’s company in misty mountains fight with Azog just before eagles.


	12. No longer a Potter

Wakes in cupboard, as 5yr old. puts compulsion on petunia to disown Lily and her descendants.

‘as old living member of the house of evans, I petunia rose, remove from Lily jasmine the blood of the evans family. This is not done to spite, but to protect, she has repeatedly placed sons of house evans in life threatening positions, be those sons by blood or marriage. she has gone against the direct orders of a head of our house. she has taken the words of an unproven, untitled man over that of our lord. she willingly associates with those going against the laws of our land. she holds no respect for the head of our house. as I say this so shall it be. Let magic judge her actions against our house.’

opens James and Lily’s trunks, in attic. Carefully, without touching using tongs removes James Auror pack, from hidden compartment in trunk, along with linked coin purse from both James and Lily’s trunks

Leaves goes few blocks away

Takes own blood and calls blood of paternal great grandmother dorea Black and blood of great grandfather charlus Potter, from it. Claims dorea’s descendant Sirius Orion as living nearest male of appropriate age to be as a father to him. claims charlus’ descendant Abigail Fitzwilliam as nearest living female of appropriate age to as a mother to him.(Abigail is in St Mungo's beside longbottoms). Having blood from dorea and charlus ties Sirius and abigail to Harry

As eldest male of Potter line, disowns Harry James Potter. For same reasons as petunia disowned lily.

This makes Harry no longer Harry James Potter, but Harry James no-name.

Now Harry can claim Sirius and Abigail as only parents.

he sets up a potions lab in tent removed from James Auror pack, brews de-aging potion and aging potions. sets them ready for use, in special goblets that will not spill nor tip over, that will make the holder drink the entire amount.

Drinks de-aging potion, reverts to 1yr old, all injuries received at hands of Vernon and Dudley are gone, Horcruxe leaves screaming.

Picks up aging goblet, drinks, ages forward to 7yrs+ (new birthday 1stApril 1978, same as twins)

‘solemnly swear that I am no longer Harry James Ares Evan Potter, but that henceforth I shall be Ares Orion Black. As I say it, so shall it be. Let this be known by blood and magic.’ A flash and Harry begins to change. His hair , eyes, skin, height etc. sets up a house in wales, uses a goblin-glamour ring from Auror pack to purchase house-elf and tells elf that previous elf died of old age and has been returned family.

writes letter to Arcturus Black

_‘my lord ~father (blot where great grand should be)_

_first, this parchment and ink both incorporate veritaserum, I felt this a necessary action to take so that there can be not doubt to my words._

_I write to you to inform you of a great wrong done within our family. Walburga, a daughter of our house, has been using compulsion potions on multiple members of our house. I cannot say exactly how many, for I do not know, but I know that Orion Arcturus, regulus Polloux, Sirius Orion, alphard Castor and Cygnus nigellus, are among them. I know not what exact compulsions were used, but I believe that Sirius was driven away deliberately so that regulus would take his place. Sirius was a stubborn and proud child, but regulus was a sulky one and much easier for her to manipulate to her will, but he adored his brother and I cannot see why he would have joined those that stood against him. just as once Sirius chose James Potter as a brother, I cannot see that he would betray him to a monster that would kill children. Moreover, in unguarded moments I have heard Walburga decry sirius as a traitor to her lord Voldemort._

_upon her death, any vows take prior no longer apply and I may tell you this. I go to my own death in the hope that you, my lord, may avenge the wrongs done by her._

_In that hope I have taken steps to ensure that our house will live on. Some time will have gone by, I know not when this letter will be read, so can only say that it is in the past. A witch approached me, she stated that she was with child, that of a son of our house. upon a parentis scan, I offered to house her until the child was born and take responsibility for it. to which she agreed. she was housed in a cottage in wales until the birth of a son, wherein she decided that she no longer needed to be involved in the boy’s life and returned to her family._

_At the time of writing of this letter, the boy lives in that same cottage, tended by an elderly house elf, with directions to use a goblin-glamour ring to purchase a younger elf, in hours before it’s death, it is then to return to me, if I am alive, or to the nearest Black family member if I am not. Upon walburga’s death, whichever elf is tending the boy will bring this letter to you. I pass to you the secret of that cottage._

_The boy that is the son of Sirius Orion Black and Abigail Elizabeth Fitzwilliam lives in the cottage on an island in St brides bay._

_I would have him meet his father._

_Know also that if you were to study the Book of Graduates from Hogwarts, you would see that the year after Walburga graduated, a young man by the name of tom riddle left our prestigious school. If one were to search him out in Nature’s Nobilbity: a Wizarding genealogy, one would find something that Walburga would never want known._

_I ask that you not let my death be in vain._

_Your ~son (blot where great grand should be)_

_~Orion Black. (blot where Ares should be)’_

Orion checks, finds Voldy is tom riddle, halfblood, goes to Abraxas Malfoy and show him and Lucius. All hell breaks loose

Sirius freed and goes to live with Ares, Remus sent letter and meets them at broad haven.

Ares having been under Fidelius is reason for not having been listed in book of names, that and mother not born in uk.

Ares at Hogwarts with twins, before Dumbledore realises that Harry Potter is missing. Ares and twins know better.


	13. Camping with the Winter Soldier

Sirius – inspired by <https://archiveofourown.org/works/695162>and <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11537017/1/One-Soldier-Two>

Sirius goes through veil. Comes out in avengers- captain America, finds Bucky after falls from train. Carries shrunken trunks in pocket, along with bike, brooms and tent. In one trunk is potions lab, store and pharmacy.

Stunned to find himself falling through the air, Siri pulls a broom from pocket and mounts up. sees train and watches as man falls, dives after him and manages to catch man just before he hits the ground. Bucky and Siri head for camp, arrive just in time to hear Steve do nose dive. Both believe Steve to be dead. Sirius spends a year helping where he can, getting healthier and saner as time passes. And also grows up a bit.

Peggy tells Sirius about ssr finding what might just be a version of the veil arch, but unable to decipher the runes. Chester Phillips sends Bucky to be Siri’s bodyguard/guide. Pair to go London, find that ssr did find veil arch and Sirius spends time studying it, realises that he understands the runes and after a few false starts works out how to program a destination location and a destination time. Bucky decides he’s going too. Steve might have been his brother but Sirius is his lover.

He plans to return to 18thJune 1996 an hour prior to falling through the veil, but in shrieking shack not ministry. Knows he’ll have to let things happen, but plans to help Harry from behind the scenes. Tells Remus and Moody, but no one else. Moody leads him in a very illegal blood ritual that will permanently change his appearance and age. Moody also uses Auror access to create new ids for Sirius and Bucky.

Dumbles tells Harry about prophecy and Horcruxes, Harry tells Hermione, Ron and Remus. Remus tells Sirius, now calling himself Patrick ‘Paddy’ Grimmley. Paddy suggests telling Harry that Sirius is paddy and alive, but needs to make sure that Harry doesn’t tell Hermione and Ron. Remus suggests telling Dumbles. Dumbles suggests putting knowledge Sirius is alive under Fidelius and Remus, Sirius and Bucky agree, as long as Siri is secret keeper. Dumbles tells Harry. Harry delighted, able to tell Hermione and Ron that Dumbles has organised for Harry to have two person trainers, paddy and Bucky, so wont have to go back to privet drv again. Bucky teaches Harry muggle weapons and tactics, paddy trains Harry in rough-and-rumble duelling.

During Horcruxe hunt, Bucky and paddy go with Harry, Ron and Mione.


	14. A Drugging We Will Go - Oh No You Won't

Harry n Mione drugged by Ron Ginny n Molly

Love potion permanent

Molly dies before last does can be given. Have only one does, idiots give it to Mione, not realising Harry is part Slytherin. Harry is unspeakable masquerading as Auror, Mione is minister’s assistant.

Harry realises what they’ve done, tells Mione he wants to stop it from happening to others, Mione agrees that others should be safe even if she’s happy with result, not realising she thinks that way because of potion.

Harry create spell to send a soul back to it’s younger body, it requires two people, one to cast and one to anchor. He just doesn’t tell her that it will transport both caster and anchor back in time.

Ginny and Ron find out, but because Mione’s fully dosed and Harry’s only missing one dose they believe Harry when he says he only wants to ensure it doesn’t happen to any others and offers to help. Harry explains that it needs two. One to cast, Ron says ‘that would be you then’ and one to anchor ‘oh, not you casting, yeah you need Mione for that, you’re stronger and if it’s world-wide that has to be you.’ Ginny adds and Ron nods.

The spell goes off without a hitch, Harry wakes in younger body right in the middle of dishing up dinner.

Freezes Dursley's and tells them what the magical world has done to him and what he plans to do about it. the phone rings, Vernon answers, ‘it’s for you a bossy know-it-all’

‘tell her to apparate to the back gate and come on in. we’re going to need her brains.’

Together Mione and Harry explain that they have their adult cores in their younger bodies, but that over the course of a week, their mental capabilities will slowly subside, they will be children, just mentally advanced children.

The plan is to contact Remus, bust Sirius out of Azkaban, have the two adopt them, delete the Horcruxes,(Harry has a ritual that will call all pieces together and as long as he does it bit by bit, starting with a largish piece, the soul will not regain a body. Calls Kreacher and orders him to fetch the book from Malfoy manor. Book=50%, uses it to remove the shard from his scar (1.56%), then the locket (12.5%) and give locket back to Kreacher who offers to find elf for good master (dobby), then ring (25%), cup (6.25%), diadem (3.56%). This leaves 1.56% of Voldy’s soul, not enough to anchor it to physical world and soul dissipates.

Thanks to Black library and Harry’s unspeakable training, Harry can create a potion that will alter a person’s blood-identity. Plus a cure for Remus. First is Remus’ lycanthropy, second is altering potion for Remus, third is altering potion for Mione to make her Remus’ daughter.

Break Sirius from azkaban, leaving a golem in his place.

Altering potion for Siri, altering potion for Harry making him Siri’s son

Get the fuck out of England.

That was the plan

Until Remus answered the phone with “what the fuck did you do to my wife and I, Potter?”

Oops.


	15. The Queen's Bodayguard

At the end of second year harry vanishes.

Sirius escapes and goes looking for him,

finds Remus and convinces Remus of his innocence.

The two have been hunting Harry, for almost five years, when they enter a house and are drugged.

They wake to find themselves tied hand and foot and unable to use their magic.

Their interrogator is the queen’s personal wizard and bodyguard.

One Mr Harry Potter

How did that happen and Why is he in his twenties?


	16. A Visit with Dumbledore, Lily and the Marauders

Harry killed by Voldy in forest, met by Dumbles, but this time Dumbles has Lily, James, Sirius and Remus with him and he’s not happy about it and they’re not happy with him.

Dumbles gives the usual two options and Lily tells Dumbles that he’s done what he set out to do, now he can leave. Once Dumbles left, Lily James, Sirius and Remus tell Harry there are other options besides Dumbles two.

All up the options are –

  * go back to moments after Voldy kills him
  * catch a train ‘on’
  * catch a train and go back to another point in time to some point after James n Lily killed, remembering everything.
  * Start life over as someone else, not remembering anything



Harry opts for #3 but asks if he can get help, as obvious Dumbles is not going to help. James Sirius and Remus offer to train Harry in duelling and fighting, but Lily says all he needs right now is the ritual to banish Voldy’s soul, the rest he can learn as he grows up again.

Harry confused until Lily explains, going back in time not like time-turner, this would be being returned to own body at a younger age and he and younger version would merge and become one.

Harry asks if that means if he has to stay with the Dursleys?

Lily says she will talk him through an oath that will stop Dumbles from gaining control of Harry or tracking him via his name. as Dumbles doesn’t actually know what Harry full name is.

Harry startled , name not Harry James Potter?

No. full name is Harrison archer James darius Potter-Black

If Harry steps outside Dumbles wards and says

I, Harrison archer James darius Potter-Black declare the from this moment in time I reject the name Harry James Potter and shall henceforth be known as archer darius Black. That as my only living magical blood I claim as my Father and Marybeth Laura Elizabeth mckinnon as my Mother. if any object, they must state their objections within (x amount of time, usually 12 hours). As I say, so do I swear, as I swear so mote it be.

Only information can be given while in halfway station. But information is all that is needed.

Harry will wake in cupboard, on birthday of his choice, once awake he’s to leave and swear the oath as soon as he’s passed the wards. Keep going, on magnolia cres there is an abandoned house he can use to apparate from.

He’ll go to Godric’s hollow, in hidden basement will find a potions store understasis.

Uses age and identity altering potions support oath. Will become child of Marybeth Laura Elizabeth mckinnon and Sirius Orion castor Black. Has been living with marybeth’s husband, Michael Jamison, but Michael is abusive and archer ran away. Is found by Aurors who are stunned that Sirius has a son and take him to lord Black.

Archer tells lord Black that Pettigrew is still alive and that Sirius didn’t betray the potters, but he also didn’t betray the Black’s as Walburga had be potioning him since 10 yrs old, as she wanted regulus to inherit title as he was easier to control and manipulate.

Plus Sirius found out that Voldy is tom riddle and halfblood son of a squib and a muggle.

Arcturus wants to know how archer knows, archer implies without actually saying, that he is seer. Tells Arcturus how to confirm. Tells Arcturus that darkmark can be revoked and how. Tells of Horcruxes, where they are and how to destroy them, that doing so will eventually make Dumbles look like complete idiot. Tells how Dumbles cast the Fidelius for the potters, so knew that Sirius was not secret keeper. Tells where Pettigrew is hiding and how, implying, but not saying, that Pettigrew may be abusing Weasley children. Suggests getting marks revoked for himself, Malfoy and Snape. Gets Sirius out of Azkaban. Sirius after listening to archer and verifying his comments, cuts all ties with Dumbles, demands that Remus do the same, Remus not pleased, but after listening and verifying agrees.


	17. Voldemort's Grandson

After forest Harry meets Dumbles in kings cross. Harry ready to go back and kill Voldy, when James and Lily front up. Both tear into Dumbles, accusing him of being a liar, thief and abuser.

James and Lily weren’t killed by Voldy, but by Dumbles when they found out that Voldy was actually Lily’s Father. (Lily and petunia not related in any way) that Voldy had come to rescue them after Snape told him that Dumbles was planning to kill them, fought with Dumbles and was disembodied. Dumbles uses James and Lily’s blood to put curse on Harry to burn anyone that shares his blood and on Voldy to hunt and kill Harry, knowing full well Harry was his grandson, but unable to tell anyone or stop himself. Only way to break curse is if Harry calls him grandfather in parseltongue.

Harry furious, he’s been hunting the Horcruxes that Dumbles tricked Voldy into creating, Harry’s been killing his only true family.

Goes back to first year and first thing, uses parseltongue to break curse on his blood, then in leaky cauldron greets Professor Quirrell, say grandfather is parseltongue making it sound like he’d stubbed his toe. Quirrell jerks and realises what happened.

Harry gets sorted to Ravenclaw, knowing that if he goes to Gryffindor he’ll be under Dumbles control, but if he goes to Slytherin, he’ll be watched by Snape and Dumbles. Plus, he no longer needs to hide that he’s smart, just hide that he actually knows the work.

After 1stDADA lesson Harry sends Quirrell/Voldy a letter in parseltongue that says he’ll get the stone and please leave the troll out of the castle. Explains what happened to him and how he time travelled. Lays out Lily’s plan. Dumbles is watching Quirrell too closely, for him to do anything other than nod to Harry in class.


	18. Chapter 18

From pov of Auror dept.  
Auror dept freak as access to James’ Auror trunk is given using master override, James didn’t know master override.  
Speculation of time travel. Of golems. Of Harry being prank, under polyjuice, glamour or de-aging.  
Black vanishes from Azkaban using master Auror portkey  
Remus vanishes   
Owl delivers a blank notebook to head Auror. It’s a two-way communication notebook. Messages appears.  
Justice will be done  
the grimm and the wolf walk with the reaper  
the reaper has come

65 yr old harry falls thru veil. Lands as 25yr old in 1985 decides to create Merry hell. Walks thru Dumbledore’s blood wards and removes jnr Harry. takes James and Lily’s trunks. Accesses them.


	19. Harridecus James Sirius Potter-Black

Harridecus

Time travel

Harry executed via veil at 21 after offing Ginny for dosing him with love potions. wakes in history of magic OWL. Lets things happen until Sirius arrives. Pulls Sirius aside and with Legilimency shows him Harry’s future. Sirius furious and offers to blood adopt Harry on spot. Harry accepts.

Sirius cuts hand, harry cuts hand

I Sirius Orion Cygnus Black take this male as my son and heir, his name shall be harridecus James Sirius Potter-Black, to him I shall be Father, to me he shall be a son, as I swear, so shall it be.

I harridecus James Fleamont Potter take this man as my Father and lord, I shall henceforth be harridecus James Sirius Potter-Black, to me he shall be a Father, to him I shall be a son. As I swear, so shall it be.

Harry give Sirius his invis cloak and says when Bella ‘kills’ him hide under the cloak and get out of here. Meet me at the shack at 4am, we have shit-ton of stuff to do.

They re-enter the fight and things go the same way, Bella ‘kills’ Sirius and Remus holds Harry back. Harry gets loose and goes after Bella. Once the veil chamber is empty Sirius dissolves marriage between Bella and Rodolphus and then disowns her

Lord of house Black dissolve marriage between Bellatrix druella a daughter of house Black and Rodolphus alecto a son of house Lestrange for break of contract

  1. failing to produce a son to be heir
  2. failing to produce a daughter as per contract.
  3. Aborting a child without just cause



Lord of house Black hereby disown Bellatrix druella Black for multiple offenses against house Black

  1. attacking the lord of house with intent to maim or kill
  2. attacking the heir of house with intent to maim or kill
  3. attacking a son of house Black with intent to maim or kill



no upholding the dictates of house Black.


End file.
